Impotencia Desalentadora
by Menhdel-kun
Summary: Shinobu acepta que Naru y Keitaro salgan juntos. Es feliz, la vida la trata bien, no puede pedir más... pero no puede olvidar sus sentimientos hacia Keitaro, y por culpa de ello, algo irreparable le pasará. Un solo capítulo, espero que guste.


Un sábado como cualquier otro en la residencia Hinata. Es primavera, hace buen día, y cada cual está haciendo sus labores: Motoko entrena en la terraza, Kaolla juega con Sarah, Naru estudia tranquila mientras Keitarô, en la habitación de abajo, rueda de un lado para otro por que ya no se acuerda de hacer siquiera una ecuación después de tanta excavación. Kitsune hace... bueno, Kitsune no hace nada, y Shinobu, como de costumbre, se dispone a hacer la comida para todos los residentes. Tras decidir lo que va a hacer, se da cuenta que le faltan la mitad de las cosas U, por lo que la ya no tan niña (sus 16 años casi recién cumplidos le otorgan más que de sobra el título de adolescente) tiene que salir al mercado de Hinata para comprar lo que le falta. Al pasar por el recibidor, se encuentra con Keitarô, que baja de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina.

.-Ah, hola, Keitarô-sempai¿qué tal va la mañana de estudio?

.-Hola, Shinobu-chan... bueno, la verdad es que poco productiva... voy a ver si me despejo un poco picando algo.

En ese momento se da cuenta Keitarô que ha llamado "chan" a Shinobu, teniendo ya la edad que tenia, por lo que tremendamente alarmado intenta arreglarlo.

.-¡Ah, perdona, Shinobu, te he dicho "chan", jaja! Lo siento, no quería tratarte como si fueses una niña, gomen, gomen U...

.-No pasa nada, Keitarô-sempai, me gusta que me llames Shinobu-chan, además, todavía soy una niña...

-Que dices, Shinobu, ya eres casi una mujer hecha y derecha, fíjate, si recuerdo cuando yo llegué que eres mucho más bajita y más introvertida, ahora eres muy sociable y has crecido, y no solo físicamente.

_Bueno, la verdad es que ha crecido especialmente físicamente, jeje... ¿Pero que demonios hago mirando ahí!_

.-Vaya, gracias Keitarô-sempai... –asintió la joven que empezaba a enrojecer.- Etoo, perdona, pero tengo que salir a comprar arroz y algo de nori, si, no no haré la comida nunca, luego nos vemos.

.-De acuerdo... ah, oye, compra también dashi y esta noche haré sopa de tofu y miso y de segundo yakitori¿vale, Shinobu-chan?

.-¡De acuerdo! –Respondió mientras corría escaleras abajo camino del pueblo.-

.-Me ha llamado Shinobu-chan... Me hace tanta ilusión que me lo diga él...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La chiquilla siguió camino del mercado sumida en su pensamientos. Lo de "Shinobu-chan" le dio pié a empezar a pensar su relación con Keitarô, sin darse demasiada cuenta de lo que hacía, simplemente lo hacía por inercia, el camino que tomaba y una vez en el mercado, las que cosas que iba a comprar.

_Hace ya cuatro años que nos conocimos... entonces tenía yo solo 12. Recuerdo el día de mi decimotercer cumpleaños... estaba muy desanimada por que nadie se había acordado, y resulta que él se dio cuenta y fue llamando a todo el mundo, fue un gran detalle... aunque bueno, lo de las braguitas, mejor olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo, Keitarô es muy culpable de cómo soy ahora... ya no soy tan insegura, tengo más confianza en los demás, pero sobre todo en mi misma, soy más sociable y abierta, tiendo a pensar en positivo, algo que antes no hacía, y las metas que me he marcado me comprometo por intentar, algún día, conseguirlas, aunque sean inimaginablemente difíciles o tenga que intentarlo mucho veces, Keitarô me demostró que con esfuerzo y dedicación todo es posible, pero... hay algo que es tan difícil para mí ahora... aunque más que difícil, es imposible. Keitarô está enamorado de Naru, Naru de Keitarô, eso está claro aunque no lo quiera confesar, y al fin y al cabo si ellos se hicieron aquella promesa de pequeños lo más normal ahora es que acabaran juntos, si que nadie ni nada se lo impida, por mucho que alguien también esté enamorado de uno de los dos, no, no puede interferir nadie... no, no puedo hacer nada. Por mucho que esté enamorada de Keitarô desde hace tanto tiempo, su destino es terminar junto con Naru. Por ella se esforzó tanto en ir a la Tôdai, y sé que haría cualquier cosa... No... Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí... Pero... siento tanta impotencia, siento que no puedo hacer nada aún después de confesarle a Keitarô que me gusta, ya no puedo hacer nada. Pero¿por qué me siento así ahora? Justo ahora que todo me va bien, mi vida ahora es perfecta, tengo a unas personas excelentes a mi alrededor, me van bien los estudios, tengo en quien apoyarme... No, no debo sentirme tan mal, no puedo hacer nada, el destino ya está escrito y yo no soy quién para cambiarlo, no ahora, no..._

Una lágrima escapó de los azules ojos de la chiquilla cuando cruzaba la carretera de vuelta a la residencia. Pero no quería llorar, no quería volver a acordarse de aquella chiquilla sensiblera que un día fue, no quería volver a ver como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro nunca más. Rápidamente, echó la mano a su ojo para poder quitar de allí la muestra de su debilidad. Al hacerlo, la bolsa que llevaba en la mano derecha, sin quererlo, calló al suelo de la calzada, así que acto seguido se agachó a cogerla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Shinobu corría escaleras abajo, camino del mercado, Kitsune salió corriendo de donde estaba tirada para vocearle algo que se le había olvidado...

.-¡SHINOBUUUUUU, COMPRA SAKEEEEEEEEE!

Keitarô que estaba a su lado cayó al recibir el grito en pleno oído derecho, y desde el suelo le replicó a Kitsune.

.-Oye, Kitsune, Shinobu es menor y no puede comprar alcohol¿por qué no vas tú?

.-¿Qué vaya yo¡Ni loca! La carrera está a punto de empezar y no me la puedo perder, tengo grandes esperanzas en uno de los caballos... ¡Anda, Keita, vete tú!

.-¿Qué vaya...

Acto seguido se puso a pensar... si le decía que no, eso significaría que Kitsune le sobetearía intentando "seducirlo" para que fuera a comprar el dichoso sake, lo cual podía ser un peligro, por que si los veía Naru, el vuelo sin motor de costumbre estaba garantizado... No arriesgó a eso.

.-Vale, ya bajo UUU.

.-Jo, que fácil ha sido...

Tras ello salió, bajando las escaleras mientras pensaba que muy posiblemente se encontraría con Shinobu a la vuelta. Recorrió las escasas calles que había hasta el mercado y compró el licor de arroz. Cuando ya salía vio a Shinobu que cruzaba la calle, al parecer debió salir no mucho antes que él. Cuando se disponía a llamarla, vio que echaba mano a la cara y dejaba caer, sin quererlo, una de las bolsas de la compra.

.-¡Eeh, Shinobu!

Shinobu empezó a levantarse.

.-¿Eh¡Ah! Keitarô-sen..

Fue lo último que Shinobu dijo. Nadie se dio cuenta. Ni Shinobu, ni Keitarô. Ninguno de los viandantes. Tampoco el conductor de la furgoneta. No la vio, allí agachada, por la altitud del coche. No frenó. El parachoques delantero impactó con fuerza de lleno en el cuerpo de la adolescente. Instantáneamente, el golpe rompió varias de las costillas a la altura del pecho. El golpe en esa zona había sido tremendo. Los pulmones quedaron seriamente dañados al instante. El corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Aunque poco después, cada vez, más trabajosamente. Shinobu calló al suelo tras salir despedida varios metros. El coche se detuvo.

Keitarô lo vio todo.

El chico fue el primero que llegó a donde había caído gravemente herida Shinobu. Le costaba respirar, tenía heridas en muchas partes del cuerpo por el golpe y la caída, y los ojos apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos. Al llegar Keitarô junto a ella, intentó hablarle, pero solo consiguió toser, agravando el dolor de su pecho y expulsando mucha sangre.

.-Shinobu, Shinobu, no, por que, por que... no, no puede ser...

Keitarô calló de rodillas a su lado. No podía hacer nada. Pensaba en llevarla al centro médico más cercano, en llamar a una ambulancia, en que la llevara alguien en un coche, en avisar a la residencia, y todo se mezcló, impidiéndole hacer nada. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, estaba casi en estado de shock. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas algunas lágrimas. En ese momento, Shinobu hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para su estado, levantando un brazo y acariciándole la cara. Solo acertó a decir una palabra.

.-...cui..cuida..te...

Los ojos de Shinobu se apagaron. El dolor desapareció. Impotente, Keitarô acertó a tomarle el pulso. Nada. La esperanza se había terminado.

Mientras una multitud le rodeaba, y él lloraba el demacrado cuerpo de la chica, algo rozó su mejilla. El espíritu de la chica le besó, antes de emprender su viaje. Su último viaje.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Supongo que habrá quien me odiará por lo que he escrito... en eso caso, pido perdón, pero antes de odiarme dejadme explicar unas cosas sobre el fic.

Primero de todo, he de decir que Shinobu es el personaje más adorable que ha dado el manga y por supuesto mi favorito de Love Hina. Entonces... por que narices me la cargo? No lo se... la verdad esque un día me vino esa idea a la cabeza y tuve que escribirlo. Me costó muchisimo, en especial el final, poco más y me pongo a llorar (no es broma), pero era algo que me había propuesto... en fin, que sigo sin saber por que lo escribí, pero tenía que hacerlo, espero que me comprendaís. Saludos a todos :D


End file.
